Donkey Kong And Ty: Attack Of The Franken-Frills
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong have followed King K. Rool to Australia after stealing the Crystal Coconut and Ty offers to help them find it. However, Boss Cass is working on a secret project that he claims will be more powerful than his Uber Frill experiment.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: To the Australian Border**

(Cassopolis)

Cassopolis was a small island in the area of Australia and was controlled and used as a base by Boss Cass, the archenemy of Ty the Tasmanian Tiger. It was a dark and stormy night in Cassopolis and Boss Cass and his mad koala scientist, Carlos, were in the lab. Laying on a lab table was what looked like a large body with white tarp covering it. And the lab table was surrounded by four lightning rods.

Boss Cass- For far too long have those stinking mammals been at the top of the food chain! And that stupid orange rat boy, Ty, keeps getting in my way. Even my Uber Frills couldn't stop him. But with this new type of frill lizard, it will have the strength of a 1,000 Uber Frills. Carlos, let's bring my creation to life!

Carlos pushed a button on the controls and made the lightning rods produce electricity. The lightning rods began zapping whatever was underneath that tarp until Boss Cass believed he saw it move.

Boss Cass- Yes! **YES!** It's alive! CAWHAHAHAHA!

But just when Boss Cass thought he had made a success, the entire island, including Boss Cass' base, lost power. Carlos quickly lit a candle only to see Boss Cass press his beak against Carlos' face.

Boss Cass- Carlos, what the **** just happened?!

Carlos- Sorry sir, but it appears that we need more power than my machines can generate to bring this creature to life.

Boss Cass- God damn it!

Suddenly, a frill and a blue tongue lizard entered the lab.

Frill- Boss Cass, all of Cassopolis has lost power and…

Boss Cass- I know, you dumbass! We were trying to get my new soldier to life. If I'm to defeat that troublesome pest, Ty, and the Super Mario Brothers Team, I need a minion with a lot of power! And I can't afford to be bothered by nincompoops like you two!

Blue tongue- Maybe this might make you feel a little better, boss. I heard that when Ty went to Pi'illo Island, he made a bet with that half genie girl. They both lost and ended up crossdressing as one another for a week.

Boss Cass- You mean Ty was dressed like an Arabic belly dancer, bra and everything?! **CAWHAHAHAHA!** Oh shit! I would've paid money to see that! I guess you're right, that does make me feel a little better. And I won't kick you asses again this time for giving me such a good laugh.

Carlos- Yes…but there is still the energy problem we have right now.

Boss Cass- Fear not, Carlos. For if there's a will, there's a way to generate enough power to bring my monster to life. My Franken-Frill!

Lightning strike above the base and light shines on this monstrous frill's face under the tarp.

(On a pirate ship somewhere in the ocean)

King K. Rool was pacing back and forth on the deck of the ship and looking very paranoid. Very close to where he was pacing was a container with a strange glowing crystal inside of it. Suddenly, two of King K. Rool's minions, Krusha and General Klump, approached him.

King K. Rool- Anything to report?

General Klump- We've double checked and no sign of Donkey Kong, sir!

King K. Rool- I know that dumbass baboon will not give up so easily. He'll try something to get the Crystal Coconut back. Tell me, what is our location?

General Klump pulls out a sea chart and looks at it closely.

General Klump- By our calculations, we've drifted into Australian waters.

Krusha- What's Australian?

General Klump- It's a continent you dimwit!

King K. Rool- Never mind what it means! If we really have gotten Donkey Kong off our trail, then we need to return to my lair with the Crystal Coconut so I can use its power to conquer Kongo Jungle!

Krusha- Wait, what if Donkey Kong stowed away on the boat?

King K. Rool- Don't be stupid! We would know if Donkey Kong was snuck aboard.

Mysterious voice- Want to bet?!

Then King K. Rool, General Klump, and Krusha turned and saw a barrel jumping up and down. Suddenly, two gorilla arms smashed out of the barrel and then the rest of the barrel was smashed to pieces. From the shattered remains of the battel stood Donkey Kong. However, the barrel next to him was just jumping up and down.

Mysterious voice- Hey DK, I think I'm stuck!

Donkey Kong put his paw over his face for a moment.

King K. Rool- Kremlings, get him!

Then a few Kremlings appeared behind Donkey Kong and tried to rush him.

Donkey Kong- Don't worry, Diddy! I know how to get you out of there!

Then DK rolled the barrel like a bowling ball and knocked down the group of Kremlings. The barrel smashed to pieces when it hit the pole of the crow's nest of the ship and out came Diddy Kong, however he was upside-down lying on his head in an awkward position.

Diddy Kong- You could've just opened the barrel…ouch…

Donkey Kong- Sorry about that.

Donkey Kong helped Diddy Kong get back up and Diddy Kong jumped on Donkey Kong's back.

Donkey Kong- Alright K. Rool, hand over the Crystal Coconut and no one gets hurt.

King K. Rool- Ha! I'll admit, you surprised me hiding in those barrels, but I came prepared in case you got on board! Oh boys.

King K. Rool snapped his fingers and a bunch of these cannons rose from the floor of the ship and each was mounted by a Kremling.

King K. Rool- Let's see how many of these cannonballs you can dodge before you get blasted to bits. Fi…

Before King K. Rool could give the command, three electric blasts were shot and zapped three Kremlings that were mounting some of the cannons.

King K. Rool- What the?! Where the **** did that come from?!

Suddenly, a small submarine emerged from water with laser cannon on top of it. It fired three more electric beams at once and was knocking out all of King K. Rool's Kremlings.

Diddy Kong- What is that?!

Donkey Kong- I don't know, but it did us a favor by taking out K. Rool's dummies.

General Klump- Sir, is someone else after the Crystal Coconut too?

King K. Rool- We can't take that chance. Krusha, grab the Crystal Coconut! General Klump, activate the escape pod and prepare the self-destruct!

Donkey Kong- Self-destruct?!

Krusha quickly grabbed the Crystal Coconut and a trap door opened where King K. Rool, Krusha, and General Klump were standing.

King K. Rool- So long, DK!

After they got below deck, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong saw something get shot out and was dashing along the surface of the ocean like a torpedo. But before they had time to think about it, the boat they were on suddenly exploded and Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong crashed into the water. Suddenly, they were pulled back to the surface and were each being held in a mechanical arm coming out of the submarine from earlier. Diddy Kong began squirming like crazy, thinking it was gonna attack them, but Donkey Kong seemed calm.

Donkey Kong- Diddy, you can stop now. If this was a threat, it would be trying to squeeze us right now.

Then out of nowhere, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong heard a voice coming from inside the submarine.

Mysterious voice- DK! How's it going, mate?

Donkey Kong- I know that voice.

Then the hatch of the submarine opened up and they saw Ty the Tasmanian Tiger at the submarine's controls.

Donkey Kong- Ty, haven't seen you since the Kalos League. Good to see you again.

Diddy Kong- But what's he doing here? We didn't call the Mario Brothers or the other members of the team for help.

Ty- I was actually on me way to investigate something else. Strange occurrences been happening on Cassopolis lately. We've notices several large energy build ups appearing on the island several days in a row, which leads us to believe Boss Cass is up to something again. But then I saw you guys along the way and I figured you could use me help.

Donkey Kong- I think we might need it now. K. Rool and some of his goons just got away with the Crystal Coconut through an escape pod. It is vital that we get the Crystal Coconut back. The future of Kongo Jungle depends on it.

Ty- If you don't mind me asking, what is the Crystal Coconut, mate?

Diddy Kong- Well, it's a crystal in the shape and size of a coconut, but it contains countless magical abilities.

Donkey Kong- It's basically Kongo Jungle's greatest treasure and K. Rool can easily use it to invade either Kongo Jungle or Buramudgee.

Ty- Since you put it that way, I guess figuring out what those strange occurrences are can wait a bit. Hop in and I'll give you a lift to the lab in Buramudgee. Maybe me and Julius can figure out a way to track you Crystal Coconut.

Then Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong jumped into the submarine with Ty and the hatch began to close.

Ty- Just one thing, DK. Don't touch anything in the lab. I haven't forgotten what happened when I showed you me Shadow Gunyip in the Smash City lab.

Donkey Kong- It was just an accident!

Ty- You pushed the self-destruct button and it took weeks to rebuild me Shadow Gunyip!

Then the hatch closed and the submarine dove below the water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Family Dilemma**

(At the docks of Buramudgee Beach)

Maurie, Sly, Shazza, and Fang were standing at the docks, waiting for Ty to return. But since Fang is a Tasmanian tiger cub less than a year old, Shazza had him in a baby harness and it looked like Shazza was wearing Fang on her chest. Eventually, they saw the submarine emerge from the water.

Maurie- There he is!

As the sub moved towards the docks, Maurie, Shazza, and Sly rushed to it. The hatch opened and Ty jumped out.

Maurie- That was fast, mate.

Sly- Ty, did you find out what's going on in Cassopolis?

Ty- Well, I never made it to Cassopolis. I crossed paths with some friends and things came up.

Then Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong jumped out of the sub.

Donkey Kong- Kind of cramped in there.

Diddy Kong- Actually, you're just a bit big, DK.

Maurie- Well clip me wings and pluck me bold! That's Donkey Kong, another member of the Super Mario Brothers' Team!

Sly- You turned around just to introduce us to one of your allies on the Mario's team?

Ty- Not exactly, mate.

Donkey Kong- A powerful item called the Crystal Coconut was taken from us by King K. Rool and if we don't get it back soon…bad things can happen for both Kongo Jungle and Buramudgee.

Ty- And seeing how dire the situation was, I offered to help.

Then Shazza walked up to Ty with a concerned look on her face.

Shazza- Possum…can I have a word please?

Ty- What is it, Shazza?

Shazza- It's just…you promised you'd finally get back to helping with raising Fang soon. He needs his daddy as much as he needs his mommy.

Ty- (Groans) I know! I'm not happy about this either! Believe me!

Donkey Kong- What's the matter, Ty?

Ty- If you must know, ever since that battle with Tabuu in Grand Metropolis, I've been spending all me time working. Building those communicators, portal machines, scanners to detect if Tabuu is coming, etc. However, I've been spending so much time working, I've been leaving Shazza to raise our son, Fang, all by herself. In other words, I've been neglecting me duties as a dad.

Diddy Kong- That little guy is your son?

Donkey Kong- Oh yeah. I remember Mario and Luigi telling us about your cub. He's adorable!

Donkey Kong wiggles his index finger around Fang's belly and begins tickling him a bit. Fang laughs for a bit, but then he attempted to bite Donkey Kong's finger. Luckily, Donkey Kong pulled his paw away before Fang could bite him.

Shazza- Sorry about that. We named him Fang for a reason. And please don't be mad at Fang. He's only 10 months old.

Ty- Anyway Shazza, I promise that the second I get all these tasks done, it will be my turn to care for Fang. Cross me heart. Is Julius still at the lab in Buramudgee? I think we're gonna need him.

Maurie- Last I saw, he was. Shazza still has her jeep parked outside. I suppose we can use that to get there.

Shazza- I don't know if DK will fit. By looking at his size, he probably might take up the entire back row.

Donkey Kong- You saying I'm fat?

Ty- No, mate. You got a lot of muscle on yah and it makes you bulky. In fact, you're actually bigger than everyone else on the Mario Brothers' Team.

(Cassopolis)

Boss Cass and his minions were attempting the experiment again, but like before, it caused a power surge and the entire island lost power.

Boss Cass- God damn it! Not again! Why does this keep happening?!

Carlos- We need more power than I am capable of generating to bring these Franken-Frills to life. I'm trying my best, but this requires a lot energy.

Boss Cass- I don't want excuses! Now clean up this mess before I mop the floor with all of you!

Then all of Boss Cass' blue tongues and frills got scared and began cleaning the lair up like there was no tomorrow. Then Boss Cass walked to the window and stared out the window.

Boss Cass- There must be a way to generate enough power to bring my Franken-Frills to life without it exploding in my face like that. Think, Boss Cass! Think!

Then Boss Cass remembers the five Mystic Talismans from "Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 1" and all the power they contain.

Boss Cass- That's it! The Mystic Talismans! They have countless magic properties! If they could open a portal to another dimension, surely they can power my machines to bring my creation to life!

Carlos- Yes, but after Ty defeated you and took the Mystic Talismans back to their shrine on Rainbow Cliffs, the Bunyip spirits gave you two choices. Never set foot on Rainbow Cliffs ever again or lose your soul to the Bunyips.

Boss Cass- You don't need to remind me, Carlos. I remember well what the Bunyips told me. I might not be allowed to go to Rainbow Cliffs, but my henchmen are. Send the troops and ready the Uber Frills. I just know Ty will try and stop us from taking the talismans again.

Carlos- As you wish, Boss Cass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Rumble with The King of The Jungle**

(Julius' lab in Buramudgee)

Donkey Kong, Ty, Diddy Kong, and Julius were standing in the lab as Donkey Kong was explaining what the Crystal Coconut is to Julius.

Julius- Fascinating. This Crystal Coconut sounds very interesting. Perhaps I can examine it sometime?

Donkey Kong- I don't know. The Crystal Coconut is capable of more than you can imagine.

Ty- Don't worry, mate. Julius is even better with technology than I am. Julius is the one who built me Elemental Rangs.

Julius- I've also handled many items of immense power. Like the Thunder Eggs Ty and I used to make the Elemental Rang and not to mention the five Mystic Talismans.

Diddy Kong- Mystic Talismans?

Ty- Yeah, we got our own items of ultimate power. Like Sonic and his Chaos Emeralds, or Link and his Triforce, or you and your Crystal Coconut. There are five of these talismans in total and they contain power from the spirit world. When I first encountered Boss Cass, he was attempting to use the power of the Mystic Talismans to conquer the world and banish all mammals into an alternate dimension called the Dreaming. Luckily, I stopped him and prevented total chaos.

Julius walks over to his computer and the screen shows it's scanning for something.

Julius- Anyway, I've set my computer to scan all of Australia for any item containing a large energy source other than the Mystic Talismans. If the Crystal Coconut is still in Australia, my computer will find it soon.

Suddenly, an alarm goes off and the computer screen shows a few of Boss Cass' minions heading towards Rainbow Cliffs.

Ty- Oh ****! Boss Cass is after the Talismans again?! Even after the Bunyips' warning?!

Diddy Kong- What warning?

Ty- The Bunyip spirits who created the Mystic Talismans told Boss Cass if he ever returned to Rainbow Cliffs, they will take his soul. Which is probably why he's not there in person. Shit, it's just one problem after another! At this rate, I'll never find time for Shazza and Fang! And Shazza will be up me ass about it!

Donkey Kong- Think you can use some help, Ty?

Diddy Kong- But DK, what about the…

Donkey Kong- It can wait for a bit. Ty's our friend and ally and I'm sure he'd do the same for us along with any other member of the Super Mario Brothers' Team. Besides, if it wasn't for Ty earlier, you and I might've been stranded in the middle of the ocean.

Ty- Thanks mate. Julius, that computer will find the Crystal Coconut by the time we get back, right?

Julius- It should.

Ty- Then let's roll out!

Just as Donkey Kong, Ty, and Diddy Kong were leaving, Donkey Kong saw the Shadow Gunyip in the corner of the lab.

Donkey Kong- Hey, I see you fixed the Shadow Gunyip after Lysandre wrecked it at the Kalos League.

Ty- That's because Lysandre didn't make the main core explode like when you pushed the self-destruct button a few months ago. Let's hurry, we're wasting time here!

(Rainbow Cliffs)

Rainbow Cliffs, one of the most beautiful places in Buramudgee, named after rainbow produced by the waterfall at the bottom of the cliffs. And at the top is a shrine where the five Mystic Talismans are kept ever since Ty and Boss Cass had that epic showdown at the top of Rainbow Cliffs. However, now there was a small army of Boss Cass' frills and blue tongues and they were rushing as fast as they could to the shrine at the top. Carlos was also there with them, riding a small hover chair.

Carlos- Hurry you fools! Boss Cass wants those talismans yesterday.

Before they could get very far, a stream of fire suddenly appeared across the path, blocking the frills and blue tongues from progressing further up Rainbow Cliffs. Then Carlos saw that stream of fire was created from a boomerang containing the element of fire as it looped around the direction it was thrown and into Ty's claw.

Carlos- Ty, I should've known you'd be here to get in our way again.

Ty- Boss Cass has some nerve trying to grab the Mystic Talismans again even after the Bunyips threatened to take his soul.

Carlos- Well, the deal was Boss Cass can never return to Rainbow Cliff. The Bunyips said nothing about us. Get that Tasmanian Tiger!

Some of the blue tongue and frills charged for Ty, but Ty pulled out more of his boomerangs and began knocking them all down. While Ty was beating blue tongues and frills, Carlos looked at the water fall through the corner his eye.

Carlos (Thinks)- That's it, Ty. Waste time with those fools. All the while, another group is approaching the Mystic Talismans.

(The cliff wall where the waterfall pores the water)

A bunch of Uber Frills were climbing the waterfall to get to the shine where the Mystic Talismans are kept. Just when it looks like they were about to reach the top, they saw Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong standing at the edge of the waterfall holding a bunch of orange grenades from Donkey Kong 64.

Donkey Kong- You oversized lizards must be tired from that long climb up here.

Diddy Kong- Here, have an orange!

Then Diddy Kong threw one of the orange grenades at one of the Uber Frills and it exploded in its face, knocking it all the way down the waterfall.

(Back at the bottom of Rainbow Cliffs)

Carlos saw the explosion and the Uber Frill falling off the waterfall.

Carlos- What was that?!

Ty- You remember how I joined the Super Mario Brothers' Team when Tabuu attacked? I brought a friend!

(Back at the shrine at the top of the waterfall)

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong knocked down a few Uber Frills, but three managed to make it to the top. Diddy Kong quickly jumped on Donkey Kong's back as the Uber Frills moved in closer.

Donkey Kong- You lizard sure are big.

One of the Uber Frills tried to punch Donkey Kong, but Donkey Kong caught it with one paw.

Donkey Kong- And you have a lot more strength than I was expecting. I'm impressed…but nothing compares to my Monkey Punch!

Suddenly, the three Uber Frills were knocked off the top and were sent down the waterfall. Then Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong stood at the edge of the waterfall and Donkey Kong pounded on his chest and made that howl he does in Donkey Kong Country Returns and Tropical Freeze.

(At the bottom of Rainbow Cliffs)

Carlos just stood there with his jaw dropped as he saw Donkey Kong best three Uber Frills.

Ty- Looks like the Mystic Talismans have alluded Boss Cass' grasp again! Now get the hell out before I tell the Bunyips that Boss Cass broke his agreement with them.

Carlos- Boss Cass is not going to like this, but I have no choice but to retreat.

Then Carlos flew away on his hover chair.

(Cassopolis)

Carlos had returned to Boss Cass' lair and Boss Cass was not happy

Boss Cass- YOU WHAT?!

Carlos- I failed to get the Mystic Talismans from Rainbow Cliffs...

Boss Cass- And to make matters even worse, this dumbass gorilla has proven to be even stronger than my Uber Frills! Ty had to use his Shadow Gunyip machine to beat them, and his ape brushes them aside like nothing! Do you know how much this make me look like a ****ing fool?!

Mysterious voice- Having problems, are we?

Boss Cass and Carlos turned around and saw King K. Rool, General Klump, and Krusha. And in K. Rool's hand was the Crystal Coconut.

Boss Cass- Who are you and how did you get in here?

King K. Rool- I am King K. Rool, leader of the Kremling, but that's not important. I see Donkey Kong is causing you trouble.

Boss Cass- He made my Uber Frills were knocked down like bowling pins and it's hard enough with just that orange rat boy getting in my way! If only I can make my Franken-Fills come to life! But every time we try to power enough energy to make one come to life, we end up not being able to generate enough power and it blows up in our face!

King K. Rool- Lucky for you…I think I have the solution.

King K. Rool holds the Crystal Coconut and shows it to Boss Cass and Carlos.

King K. Rool- This my friend is the Crystal Coconut and believe me, there is more to this than meets the eye.

Boss Cass- What's so special about that…

Then Carlos pulls out a tablet computer and was shocked by what he saw.

Carlos- I don't believe it! I haven't seen an object product numbers like this since the Mystic Talismans!

Boss Cass- What?! That has as much power as the Mystic Talismans of the Bunyips?! Alright, I'll give you a chance. Let's see a demonstration then.

King K. Rool- If you insist. We'll bring your Franken-Frill to life.

Krusha picked up the Crystal Coconut, put it inside the machine that's generating energy, and General Krump turned on the machines. Then energy was shot out of the lightning rods like crazy…but this time, the energy didn't short out like before. Instead, the large creature strapped to the table and under a white tarp suddenly broke through its restraints, removed the tarp off its body, and roared.

Boss Cass- It's alive? It's alive! It's ****ing alive!

King K. Rool- Satisfied?

Boss Cass- Yes! Very much so! What is it that you want from me though?

King K. Rool- I'm trying to return to my base near Kongo Jungle with the Crystal Coconut so I can use it to conquer Kongo Jungle. But I obviously can't reach the border without either Donkey Kong or that Tasmanian tiger hot on my trail.

Boss Cass- I think I understand now. Alright my Franken-Frill, go to Buramudgee and wreck everything in sight! If you see Ty, pull him apart like taffy!

King K. Rool- And deal with Donkey Kong as well!

The Franken-Frill made a small growling sound before literally walking through the wall.

Carlos- Boss Cass, if we're going to make an army of those Franken-Frills, perhaps we should make them smarter. Because if they all smash through the wall like that, this fortress could collapse like a house of cards.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Franken-Frill Rampage**

(The lab in Buramudgee)

Sly and Julius were looking at Julius' computer as the screen showed a blank screen.

Sly- What the hell, Julius?!

Julius- Don't yell at me, Sly! The spy drone we sent to Cassopolis just lost power.

Then Ty, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong entered the lab.

Ty- Hey guys. Is something up?

Sly- Yes, something is up. While you were handling that problem at Rainbow Cliffs, Julius and I sent a spy drone to Cassopolis to do what you decided to drop.

Julius- Could've said it a bit nicer, Sly. Anyway, we finally found out what those strange occurrences were. Boss Cass is working on some kind of new project, but none of his machines can generate enough power for it. And when you try to produce more power than a machine is capable of generating, it explodes like an EMP. That was when we lost the signal to the spy drone.

Diddy Kong- Maybe that's why Boss Cass tried to take the Mystic Talismans.

Ty- Would make sense.

Donkey Kong- But what about the Crystal Coconut?

Julius- Don't worry, DK. My computer is still scanning and it should be finished in about 10 minutes.

Ty- But back to Boss Cass, what is he trying to do that requires that much energy?

Julius- I don't know. There are too many theories one can do with that much energy to list off the top of my head.

Then Shazza and Fang entered the lab. Fang was in the baby harness Shazza was wearing on her like a shirt and Shazza had a concerned look on her face. When Ty saw them, he walked up to them.

Ty- Shazza, good to see you. And you as well, Fang. You being a good boy for mommy?

Shazza- Fang is being a good boy, but is this going to take much longer? Fang needs his daddy as much as he needs his mommy.

Ty- Shazza, I know. I'm trying to get me job done as quickly as possible. As soon as I help Donkey Kong find his Crystal Coconut, I'll be dedicating me time to Fang. I already promised you that.

Then a ringing noise was coming from Julius' computer.

Julius- Speak of the devil. My computer has finally found where in Australia the Crystal Coconut is. Let's take a look.

Julius walked to his computer and looked at the coordinates the computer gave.

Julius- That's odd. It says the Crystal Coconut arrived on Cassopolis about 20 minutes ago.

Donkey Kong- I guess K. Rool realized he can't make it back to Kongo Jungle without us catching up to him. He probably offered Boss Cass the use of the Crystal Coconut for his project.

Ty- I'm not too sure about that. When I first met Mario and joined the team, Boss Cass kidnapped Princess Peach to convince Bowser to form a partnership. But after me and Mario kicked their ass', Bowser ditched Boss Cass to escape and left him at our mercy. Boss Cass is most likely still pissed about that and I don't believe he's willing to work with another villain again.

Julius- I wouldn't come to that conclusion so quickly, Ty. Boss Cass nearly broke his promise to the Bunyips to get the talismans just now. If he's desperate enough, he might take K. Rool's offer if he has offered it to Boss Cass.

Suddenly, everyone heard the ground shake a bit at least three times. Then Maurie flew into the lab like he was being chased by something.

Maurie- TY! TROUBLE! HUGE TROUBLE!

Ty- Maurie, calm down! What's has gotten you so spooked, mate?

Maurie- A monster…

Donkey Kong and Ty at the same time- A monster?

Then everyone saw part of Buramudgee on fire in the distance. When Ty and Donkey Kong rushed outside the lab, they saw a large monster destroying the town.

Ty- What the **** is that thing?! It looks like a mutated version of the Uber Frills! Is this monstrosity Boss Cass' secret project?!

Donkey Kong- I guess I was right about K. Rool letting Boss Cass use the Crystal Coconut then.

Ty- Sly, get Shazza and Fang to a safe location. And Julius, ready the Shadow Gunyip. I have a feeling I'm gonna need it.

(Buramudgee)

What was once an ordinary town in Australia was now being attacked by the Franken-Frill King K. Rool and Boss Cass sent. Everyone in Buramudgee was running for their lives. And in that crowd was Ty's old pal, Dennis. The Franken-Frill picked up an oil truck, threw it at a building, and the building began to collapse. Dennis looked up and saw the debris was about to fall on him. Luckily, Donkey Kong smashed the falling debris with his Monkey Punch before it could crush Dennis. Diddy Kong was riding on Donkey Kong's back.

Dennis- AAAAAH! Not another one of those brutes! Please, don't hurt me!

Then Ty walked in while driving his Shadow Gunyip.

Ty- Dennis, calm down. Donkey Kong's not gonna hurt you, mate.

Dennis- Oh Ty! Thank god you've arrived! Wait, you know this big guy?

Ty- He's a member of the Super Mario Brothers' Team like I am. Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, this is Dennis the Cheapskate…Urr…I mean Green Treefrog!

Suddenly, the Franken-Frill jumped in front of them.

Franken-Frill- (ROAR)

Dennis- AAAAAAAHHH!

Then Dennis suddenly clung to Donkey Kong's chest.

Donkey Kong- That better be sweat dripping down your leg, Dennis.

Ty- Dennis, maybe you should get out of here before you get hurt.

Dennis let go of Donkey Kong and began running away screaming in a high pitch scream that sounds like a woman.

Diddy Kong- What a weenie.

Franken-Frill- (ROAR)

Ty- This is definitely bigger and uglier than the Uber Frills.

Donkey Kong- I know. I was equal in size to the Uber Frills, but this thing is bigger than me.

Diddy Kong- We've beaten bigger.

Ty- So have I, mate.

Ty had the right mechanical arm punch the Franken-Frill in the face, but the Franken-Frill barely flinch. Then the Franken-Frill punched the Shadow Gunyip and knocked it ten feet away and into the side of a building. When the Franken-Frill turned to look at Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong was winding up his fist before punching the Franken-Frill in the chest with a Monkey Punch. Surprisingly, this made the Franek-Frill cry out in pain. Before Donkey Kong could hit it again, the Franken-Frill swung its tail and knocked Donkey Kong to the ground. However, Diddy Kong got his jetpack ready and jumped off of Donkey Kong's back before the tail hit. Diddy Kong also pulled out his peanut pistols and fired at the Franken-Frill. The exploding peanuts didn't do much to hurt the Franken-Frill. To make matters worse, the Franken-Frill grabbed Diddy Kong while he was still airborne and slammed Diddy Kong into the ground. As Diddy Kong struggled to get up, he saw the Franken-Frill about to step on him. Luckily, a large laser beam was shot at the Franken-Frill from behind and knocked it away from Diddy Kong. The Franken-Frill turned around and saw Ty in his Shadow Gunyip as its left mechanical arm turned into a laser cannon. The Franken-Frill charged for Ty and knocked the Shadow Gunyip to the ground again. Then it ripped off the left mechanical arm of the Shadow Gunyip and smacked Ty with it like a golf club. Ty crawled out of what was left of the Shadow Gunyip and was looking almost as beaten up as the Shadow Gunyip. The Franken-Frill was about to charge for Ty again, but Donkey Kong hit the Franken-Frill in the side with a rolling attack and knocked the Franken-Frill into what was left of a gas station. Then the Franken-Frill found a barrel of oil and threw it at Donkey Kong. Unfortunately for DK, the oil got all over his eyes.

Donkey Kong- What the ****?! I can't see with all this motor oil in my eyes!

The Franken-Frill charged for Donkey Kong again, but Ty saw it coming.

Ty- Donkey Kong, it's coming at you again! Throw a punch in front of you, now!

Donkey Kong heard Ty and quickly punched in front of him. Luckily, it hit the Franken-Frill and knocked it away from DK. Ty quickly jumped on Donkey Kong's back like how Diddy Kong does.

Ty- You can't see right now so you'll have to listen to me, mate. We really need to work together on this one.

Donkey Kong- Is Diddy ok?

Ty- He's hurt, but I got that thing away from him. Shit! It's coming back! Quick, duck!

Donkey Kong ducked his head and was able to dodge the Franken-Frill's punch.

Ty- Now's our change, mate! Use an uppercut!

Donkey Kong threw his fist upwards and knocked the Franken-Frill into the air and it landed on a gas pump, covering itself in gasoline.

Ty- I think I have an idea…but I don't think I like it…

Donkey Kong- Why? What is it?

Ty- Listen DK, I'm gonna throw me Flamerangs and as soon as I do, you'll have to turn around and run like crazy. There's gonna be a shrimp on the barbe tonight.

Donkey Kong- I don't like the sound of this.

Ty pulls out his Flamerangs and prepares to throw them.

Ty- Trust me, mate. If you didn't have that motor oil covering your eyes, you'll say it looks even worst.

Ty threw the Flamerangs and immediately shouted to Donkey Kong the second he threw it.

Ty- RUN!

Donkey Kong quickly began running away as the Flamerangs were heading towards the Franken-Frill and the gasoline it was covered in. As soon as the Flamerangs hit the Franken-Frill, the gasoline ignited and the explosion knocked Donkey Kong and Ty a few feet away from the gas station and to the ground.

Donkey Kong- Shit, Ty! What did you do?! Light a bomb?! Ty? Ty?

Muffled voice- Get off of me, mate!

Donkey Kong still had the oil covering his eyes and still couldn't see, but he realized he was laying on top of Ty. Donkey Kong rolled off of him.

Donkey Kong- Sorry Ty. But can we please get this stuff out of my eyes? I'm getting tired of not being able to see.

Ty- Fine, but let's go get Diddy first. He's probably still injured from when that monster threw him to the ground.

(Cassopolis)

Boss Cass and King K. Rool were looking at Carlos' computer and saw that Donkey Kong and Ty just defeated the Franken-Frill.

Boss Cass- Mother****ing god damn it! My Franken-Frill…destroyed after all that!

King K. Rool- Don't feel too upset, Boss Cass. The Franken-Frill still performed very well.

Boss Cass- I suppose you're right. It did almost defeat both of those stinking mammals single handedly.

King K. Rool- Then let's see how well they do against an army of those beasts.

They looked behind them and saw a bunch of those Franken-Frills ready to be brought to life. General Klump and Krusha were placing all of the Franken-Frills between all four lightning rods while Carlos was about to use the Crystal Coconut to power the machines again.

General Klump- Everything is ready to go, SIR!

King K. Rool- Good. Now let's get this show on the road!

Carlos- You all might want to stand back for this.

General Klump and Krusha moved away from the lightning rods as Carlos turned them on and brought all of the Franken-Frills to life. Unfortunately for them, the Franken-Frills just charged right through the walls of Boss Cass' fortress like the first one did and the whole place toppled. After King K. Rool, Boss Cass, General Klump, Krusha, and Carlos crawled out of the wreckage, Boss Cass glared at Carlos.

Boss Cass- Carlos, I thought you said you were going to make them smarter to prevent this!

Carlos- I thought you were going to do that!

Boss Cass- Listen here you brainless oafs! For your first command, I order you Franken-Frills to rebuild my fortress at once!

The Franken-Frills all just looked at each other with blank expressions mumbled gibberish like cavemen.

Boss Cass- And to think I asked for these creatures. All brawn but no brains. They better be worth it in taking down Ty and Donkey Kong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Warning of a Reckoning**

(Back at the lab in Buramudgee)

Donkey Kong was whipping his face with a towel to get the oil off his face.

Donkey Kong- Finally! I can see again! Hey, all that oil in my eyes isn't going to affect my eye sight, is it?

Julius- If you're that concerned, Donkey Kong, I would suggest washing your face more regularly for the next week just in case.

Diddy Kong walked in stretching his back.

Diddy Kong- Man! I haven't felt anything like that since we fought that Omega Marx with Kirby.

Ty walked in with a towel around his neck and a toolbox in his paw.

Ty- Finally finished me Shadow Gunyip's repairs. Hopefully, it's arm won't get torn off again like that.

Julius- How is Buramudgee looking by the way?

Ty- Well despite the damages done, Dennis has already gotten the town ready on the reconstruction. But they don't want me help in the reconstruction. Mainly because I blew up that gas pump with me Flamerangs like that.

Donkey Kong- What?! That was a gas pump you blew up?! You could've fried us along with that monster! For the smartest member of the Super Mario Brothers Team, that was a stupid idea!

Ty- I did tell you I didn't like the idea, but it was all I could come up with. That monster nearly killed us and almost nothing we tried seemed to have worked.

Julius- Yes, those Franken-Frills are a most troublesome foe.

Ty- Franken-Frill? How do you know they're called that?

Julius- That spy drone regained its power and showed what was going on in Cassopolis. I'll show you.

Julius leads Donkey Kong, Ty, and Diddy Kong to his computer and shows what the spy drone is seeing. They saw at least 50 of those Franken-Frills rebuilding Boss Cass' lair.

Ty- Oh ****! Boss Cass has an army of them now!

Donkey Kong takes a closer look and notices something shiny placed inside one of the machines.

Donkey Kong- The Crystal Coconut! There it is!

Then the spy drone showed King K. Rool talking with Boss Cass.

Boss Cass- Once they finish with the repairs, we'll send them to Buramudgee and have them destroy the place.

King K. Rool- And maybe you can use them to help me conquer Kongo Jungle afterwards.

Boss Cass- I suppose that's fair enough since you brought me the Crystal Coconut to produce enough power to bring the Franken-Frills to life.

Krucha's voice- Yuck! A bug!

Then the spy drone saw Krusha's hand before the screen showed static.

Diddy Kong- I think Krusha just swatted your spy drone.

Ty- We can't let Boss Cass let those things loose on Buramudgee!

Julius- But Ty, you and Donkey Kong couldn't handle one. How can you handle an army of Franken-Frills?

Donkey Kong- Hey Ty, is your wrist portal device still working? I think I know where to get some reinforcements.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Monkey's Family Reunion**

(Cassopolis)

Boss Cass' lair had finished being rebuilt, but up in the sky just above the island was a large helicopter being flown by Ty's friend, Duke. Riding in the aircraft were Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Ty, Sly, and a few members of the Kong Family, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Lanky Kong, and Chunky Kong.

Ty- You know mate, when you said using my wrist portal machine to get reinforcement, I figured you meant the other members of the Mario Brothers' Team.

Donkey Kong- After Tabuu's nasty surprise at the Kalos League, I don't really want to bother any of them. Especially Ash, because I think he took it the hardest. Besides, me and all my fellow Kong's want our Crystal Coconut back.

Sly- Nice going, Ty. You just turned the whole thing into a monkey house.

Duke- We're about to reach the drop point. You all better get ready to jump soon.

Diddy Kong- Jump?

Ty- You see, we can't risk landing on Cassopolis whenever we storm the place. So we jump out of the helicopter to get to the island. Parachutes are hanging on the wall over there and enough for everyone. Speaking of which, Sly, we better get to our Gunyips now.

Donkey Kong- And we better get ready to rumble as well. Right guys?

Diddy Kong- Sure thing, DK!

Chunky Kong- Ok.

Lanky Kong- Anything to get the Crystal Coconut back from K. Rool.

Dixie Kong- And we can't let that nasty cassowary misuse the Crystal Coconut either.

Then Donkey Kong and the rest of the Kong's put on a parachute before they jumped out of the helicopter. Ty and Sky on the other hand got into Ty's Shadow Gunyip and Sly's Launcher Gunyip and used the hover systems in to land.

(Boss Cass' base)

Boss Cass and King K. Rool were looking at the computer screen when the alarm went off. What was on the computer screens was Ty, Sly, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Lanky Kong, and Chunky Kong.

King K. Rool- Shit! It's the Kong's!

Boss Cass- And that stinken rat as well! Also, why didn't you tell me there were more of those monkeys?!

King K. Rool- I thought it was just Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. How did they get the rest of the Kong's to Australia so quickly?

Boss Cass- It doesn't matter! Carlos, send out the Franken-Frills. We have company.

(Outside Boss Cass' base)

Donkey Kong, Ty, and the others crossed the jungle on Cassopolis until they found this huge building in the middle of the island.

Donkey Kong- That the place?

Ty- Yeah mate! That's Boss Cass' headquarters and where he conducts his plans.

Suddenly, three Franken-Frill jumped out in front of them and roared at them.

Tiny Kong- Yikes!

Dixie Kong- Those creatures are much bigger than how you described them!

Chunky- They're not…uh…that big…

Lanky Kong- Then why are your knees shaking, Chunky?

The Franken-Frills charged for them, but Donkey Kong, Ty, and Sly punched the Franken-Frills and knocked them away from the other Kong's.

Sly- I take it they know we're here.

Diddy Kong- Then we better hurry.

Then they all rushed to Boss Cass' lair until they saw General Klump and Krusha exit the building.

General Klump- I'm impressed, Donkey Kong. You somehow managed to bring rest of your kind here to Australia in such a short amount of time. But it was also foolish to come here, because you're all completely surrounded.

Then more Franken-Frills appeared and surrounded them.

Krusha- Yeah! The monkeys and kitties go squash now!

Ty- Actually, Tasmanian tigers aren't tigers at all. We're really a species of dingo, mate.

General Klump- I don't really care! Just get them!

The Franken-Frills were about to charge for them like before, but Chunky Kong suddenly made a large burp, that charge attack from Donkey Kong 64, which made a shockwave powerful enough knock them all to the ground, even Krusha and General Klump were knocked to the ground. This allowed Sly to set up something without General Klump and Krusha from knowing. When they got back up, Krusha saw Sly waving and grinning.

Krusha- Klump, why is that Tasmanian tiger waving at us?

General Klump looked down and saw a rope tied around his and Krusha's ankles and the rope led to a rocket that was in the launch cannon in Sly's Launcher Gunyip.

General Klump- Oh ****…

Then Sly launched the missile and General Klump and Krusha were sent flying with the rocket.

Ty- How does K. Rool tolerate those fools?

Donkey Kong and Chunky Kong were able to bust down the door with a single punch. But just as Donkey Kong and Ty got inside, two Franken-Frills got back up and tried to jump at Sly and Chunky Kong. Luckily, they turned around and were able to block the attack. Then Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, and Lanky Kong saw they were surrounded by more of those Franken-Frills. Donkey Kong and Ty were about to turn around to help, but Chunky held his paw out.

Chunky Kong- No DK! You gotta stop K. Rool and get the Crystal Coconut back. I'm afraid we all can't come in with you it would seem.

Sly- Chunky's right. We'll handle the Franken-Frills. Just get the job done!

Although they were reluctant to, Donkey Kong and Ty left their friends to fight the army of Franken-Frills while they went further into the fortress to find King K. Rool and Boss Cass.

(Inside Boss Cass' lair)

Donkey Kong and Ty arrived at the Carlos' lab where they saw King K. Rool, Boss Cass, and Carlos standing on a platform that had been raised up.

Boss Cass- So we meet again, Ty. I heard my Franken-Frill gave you a run for your money yesterday.

Ty- Boss Cass! It's bad enough you disrupted the laws of nature with those Uber Frills! Now you're making abominations!

Carlos- You're one to talk, Ty. You and my nephew, Julius, took the elemental energy from the Mystic Talismans to create your elemental boomerangs.

Ty- We got permission from the Bunyips to do that, mate!

Donkey Kong- And we're shutting your operation down and taking back the Crystal Coconut!

King K. Rool- You want it back? Try and take it!

Boss Cass- But first, let's reintroduce you to an old friend.

Then this huge Franken-Frill smashed through the ceiling and it looked like it had several burns on its body.

Ty- Wait a minute! Is that…

Carlos- The same Franken-Frill you tried to blow up when you lit that gas pump on fire. It landed back on the island after that explosions.

Boss Cass- And I'll bet this Franken-Frill is thrilled to see you both again! CAWHAHAHA!

Franken-Frill- (ROAR)

Donkey Kong- If this thing can survive an explosion like that, how can we beat it?!

Ty- If we were able to beat Tabuu as a team, surely we can beat this thing too!

Carlos- Actually, it was Mario and Sonic who really fought Tabuu in Grand Metropolis while you and the rest of the Super Mario Brothers' Team just surprise attacked Tabuu when he let his guard down.

Ty- Either way, we all still played an important role in stopping Tabuu!

Donkey Kong- And we took down one of Tabuu's followers as a team during the Kalos League!

Boss Cass- Well then, let's see how your shitty team work does when this Franken-Frill rips your heads off!

The Franken-Frill charged for them, but they managed to dodge. Then Ty fired a laser from the Shadow Gunyip's left arm and hit the Franken-Frill. The Franken-Frill jumped at Ty and grabbed both arms of the Shadow Gunyip and attempted to rip both of them off. Then Donkey Kong jumped on the Franken-Frill's back and slammed his head into its head like a headbutt. The Franken-Frill let of Ty's Shadow Gunyip and held its head.

Franken-Frill- (Groan)

Donkey Kong was also holding his head in pain.

Donkey Kong- And everyone says I have a think skull.

Then the Franken-Frill stumbles backwards a bit and knocks down the lid to the machine that controls the lightning rods, revealing the Crystal Coconut inside of it.

Donkey Kong- The Crystal Coconut! There it is!

Boss Cass- Don't just stand there like a lamp post! Don't let them get that crystal!

Franken-Frill- (ROAR)

Ty tried having the Shadow Gunyip to throw a punch at the Franken-Frill caught it. Then the Franken-Frill smacked the Shadow Gunyip with its tail and knocked both Ty and the Shadow Gunyip into one of the lightning rods. Ty quickly ejected out of the Shadow Gunyip before the lightning rod could electrocute him as it overloaded the Shadow Gunyip. Ty faceplanted into the ground after he hit the eject button and he had several wounds on his body. Blood was dripping down the side of Ty's cheek. As Ty looked up, he saw the Franken-Frill about to grab him. Then Donkey Kong grabbed the Franken-Frill from behind.

Donkey Kong- Ty, run! You can't fight this monster with your Shadow Gunyip machine wrecked! Hurry, because I can't hold this monster for long!

Ty- I can't leave you, DK!

Then Ty took a quick look at what was behind both Donkey Kong and the Franken-Frill and Ty pulled out his boomerang.

Ty- I hope this works. Just need the right angle…and…NOW!

Ty tossed his boomerang and it looked like it was about to hit the Franken-Frill in the head. But it shook Donkey Kong off of it, knocking DK to the ground, and it ducked under the boomerang.

Boss Cass- CAWHAHAHA! You missed, Ty!

Ty- Wasn't aiming for it, mate!

Before King K. Rool, Boss Cass, or Carlos could figure out what Ty meant, the boomerang suddenly it the Crystal Coconut and picked it up at the same time.

Boss Cass- Hurry you brainless ****head! Stop that boomerang from making its return trip to Ty!

The Franken-Frill was about to try and grab the boomerang and the Crystal Coconut before it could reach Ty, but Donkey Kong grabbed its legs from behind and made it fall to the ground. Then the boomerang returned to Ty and Ty also had the Crystal Coconut in his paw.

Ty- Bonza! I got it!

Ty held the Crystal Coconut over his head and a bright light began to shine over the whole island.

(Outside Boss Cass' lair)

Sly tried launching a few missiles at some of the Franken-Frills, but it didn't do much to damage them as they grabbed Sly's Launcher Gunyip and threw it against a tree. The Launcher Gunyip fell apart and Sly fell to the ground. One Franken-Frill charged for Sly, but Lanky Kong grabbed Sly with his extending arms and pulled Sly out of the way.

Sly- Thanks, mate!

Lanky Kong- Don't thank me yet! We're still not out of the woods yet!

Suddenly, Chunky Kong was thrown to the ground and landed next to where Sly and Lanky Kong where. Diddy Kong tried firing his peanut pistols at them while flying in his jetpack, but it wasn't doing much to the Franken-Frills. Then one Franken-Frill jumped up from behind Diddy and grabbed his jetpack.

Diddy Kong- Oh shit!

Then the Franken-Frill smacked Diddy Kong to the ground with its claw. Diddy Kong crashed into a palm tree and began spitting out some blood. Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong rushed to help Diddy Kong back up. Just when it looked like they were all surrounded by the Franken-Frills, a bright light shined over the whole island. When the light faded, all of the Franken-Frills dropped to the ground and became motionless.

Sly- What just happened?

Diddy Kong- The power of the Crystal Coconut! Donkey Kong and Ty must've gotten it back!

(Back inside Boss Cass' lair)

The light faded and Donkey Kong saw that the Franken-Frill stopped moving.

Ty- It worked, mate!

Boss Cass- No! What have you done?!

Ty- I used the Crystal Coconut to take back the energy you used to create those Franken-Frills! Now they're useless!

Boss Cass- Damn you, Ty!

Carlos looked at his tablet computer and got a troubled look on his face.

Carlos- Actually, we got bigger problems! When Ty's Shadow Gunyip crashed into that lightning rod, it activated the machine. And without the Crystal Coconut to power it, the energy is going to build up and explode in our faces again!

King K. Rool- Is that bad?

Boss Cass- Oh shit!

Then the fortress exploded and sent King K. Rool, Boss Cass, and Carlos flying in distance. However, Donkey Kong and Ty were also blown into the air and were suddenly falling from the sky. Suddenly, Diddy Kong appeared in his jetpack and he grabbed onto Donkey Kong.

Diddy Kong- I got yah, DK!

Donkey Kong- Move me in closer to Ty so I can catch him!

Then Diddy Kong moved his jetpack closer to Ty and Donkey Kong grabbed Ty and the Crystal Coconut before they could hit the ground.

(In the middle of the ocean somewhere)

King K. Rool, Boss Cass, General Klump, Krusha, and Carlos were sitting on the rocket Sly launched earlier and were using it as a raft as they were rowing it like a boat.

King K. Rool- Nice plan you came up with! Now we're stuck in the ocean with no idea where we're going!

Boss Cass- Shut the **** up and keep rowing! I want to find dry land before nightfall!

(At the lab in Buramudgee)

Donkey Kong, Ty, Diddy Kong, Sly, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Lanky Kong, and Chunky Kong were getting themselves patched up by Maurie and Julius.

Maurie- Sounds like you all had one hell of a party there.

Julius- But thankfully, your injuries aren't too serious.

Then Shazza and Fang entered the lab.

Ty- Shazza!

Shazza- Hey, possum. Thought I'd check up and see how you're all doing.

Ty- A little roughed up, but we're all just fine.

Donkey Kong- And we finally got the Crystal Coconut back.

Suddenly, an alarm went off on Julius' computer.

Julius- It appears some civilians are trapped in a cave after a landslide in the mountains nearby.

Ty was about to rush out, but then he turned to look at Shazza and Fang. Then Ty turned to look at Donkey Kong.

Ty- Donkey Kong, do you think you can handle this one? I've been neglecting my duties as a father to Fang long enough.

Donkey Kong- Sure thing, mate. But you own me for this.

Ty- Sure thing, mate! But right now, me family needs me.

Then Ty picked up Fang and held him.

Shazza- About time, possum!

Then Shazza kisses Ty on the cheek and everyone began laughing a bit.

The End


End file.
